Never Be The Same
by XxBarbi3xX
Summary: Emily-Rose and Oliver Wood were the perfect couple, that is until she crossed the path of the wrong Malfoy sibling. One-Shot written for minniemouse21210. Please review


**A.N/ this one shot was written for a dear friend of mine, MinnieMouse21210. I own nothing but Mandalyn. Emily-Rose is the property of MinnieMouse21210; and all familiar characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling. As always; R&R?**

Emily-Rose and Oliver Wood were the kind of couple that one only read about in romance novels. They perfectly understood each other, and never once had that ever fought or gotten upset with each other. That was, until the fateful day that Emily-Rose accidentally spilt an entire bottle of Unicorn Blood onto the "Slytherin Princess" in Potions class. As a Gryffindor it was widely known to Emily-Rose that one did not cross a Slytherin, especially not Mandalyn Rayn Malfoy, and expects their lives not to take a change for the worse.

It had been a week since the accident in potions class, and so far Emily-Rose had nearly forgotten that it had even happened. That was until she arrived in the great hall for lunch that day.

"Mandalyn is staring at you", Hermione whispered into Emily-Rose's ear, causing her to spill a small amount of pumpkin juice onto Ron's completely full plate of food.

"Sorry", Emily-Rose said hastily. Her apology would go unheard since Ronald along with his best mate Harry, were both to busy staring at the Slytherin who was indeed glaring icy daggers at Emily-Rose.

Emily-Rose sighed and began fidgeting with her potato chips. She knew that by crossing Mandalyn's path no good could come to her. She never understood the fascination that it seemed almost the entire male population at Hogwarts had with the girl. She figured it must have been her long, bone-straight white-blond hair that fell nearly to the girl's waist. Or perhaps, the long legs that Mandalyn always wore the shortest skirts in order to show off. Emily-Rose shook her head and decided that the fascination with Mandalyn was with the simple fact that her boobs were more developed than even many of the teachers at the school, and the girl was smart enough to show them off as though they were the latest and greatest new broomstick.

"Blimey", she heard Ron saying "She's walking this way".

Mandalyn was indeed headed towards the Gryffindor table. It seemed as though an icy silence washed over the entire great hall as she sauntered her way over. Nothing could be heard except for the clacks of her stiletto pumps. Mandalyn smiled to herself, and couldn't help but think that this was going to be too easy. She expertly flipped her long hair over her shoulder and licked her plump lips to give them a bit of shine before stopping directly in front of Oliver Wood.

"Excuse me but you're Oliver Wood right?" Mandalyn practically purred at him, as she looked up at him through abnormally long black eyelashes.

"Y-yes. That would be me. Miss?"

"Malfoy. Mandalyn Malfoy", she replied, grabbing Oliver's rough hand in her dainty, manicured one and shaking it politely before dropping it, "I'm so terribly sorry to interrupt, but you see I'm failing potions and Professor Snape told me that you may be able to help me?"

Oliver looked startled for a minute before answering, "It would be a pleasure"

"No, Ollie", Mandalyn leaned over to whisper in his ear, "The pleasure is all mine"

Oliver took a shaky breath before asking her to meet him in the library at around six o'clock that evening. Mandalyn answered with a dazzling smile and dainty nod before turning on her heel and making her way back over to her house's table. As he sat back down it took all of his control not to watch her arse as it swayed with every step she took.

Emily-Rose cleared her through to gain her boyfriend's attention, "you aren't honestly going to go help that bimbo are you?"

"Of course I am, as this year's head boy it is my duty to help another student that is need of assistance", he answered curtly. This hurt Emily-Rose quite a large amount since never before had Oliver ever been cross with her, or even the slightest bit annoyed for that matter. But, at the present time she could tell that her boyfriend was, indeed annoyed with her.

Without thinking of the impact of her words she practically shouted, "of course the dumb-bitch doesn't need help in potions! Everyone knows she currently has the highest grade in the class given the fact that she is shagging the potion's master, when she's not to busy shagging her twin brother!".

After Emily-Rose's obscene out burst the great hall fell completely silent. The only sound coming from a crying Mandalyn as she quickly ran out the doors. Oliver glared at his girlfriend with fire in his eyes, "How could you say such a thing? I thought I knew you, but clearly I was worng. If this is the real you, it's over! I can't believe I let myself fall for someone who is darker than the Dark Lord himself!" he promptly stood and chased after the distraught Mandalyn.

Emily-Rose sat there, to shocked to even begin to comprehend what had happened. Had he really dumped her for simply speaking the truth? Emily-Rose knew it to be true since she had on multiple occasions, crossed upon Draco and his twin Mandalyn, going at it in various dark corridors, and every student in their year knew that Mandalyn was shagging Snape since she often bragged about it rather loudly in the girl's bathroom.

"Are you ok?", Hermione quickly asked her, afraid that the small girl would burst into to tears at any second.

Emily-Rose quickly shook her head before exiting the great hall. As the heavy doors shut behind her she let out a small sob. Rather than standing in the empty corridor crying she decided to go look for Oliver and explain herself. It didn't take long for her to locate her most recent ex, but in the months to come Emily-Rose would find herself wishing she had never opened the classroom door, for what she found would forever be embedded into her memory.

There in the empty classroom was Oliver Wood, Emily-Rose's first and only boyfriend whom she knew without a doubt that she loved, making love to the school slut Mandalyn Malfoy atop the deserted desk. No, things in Emily-Rose's life would never be the same.


End file.
